xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sh'Okanabo
Sh'Okanabo is an alien villain who appears in the Fast Forward season of the 2003 TV series, and who has been behind several events of the series. History Sh'Okanabo is, according to President Bishop, regarded as a myth, or an alien bogeyman, by many. In reality, he is a dark shapeshifter who attained the title Dread Lord, whose ambition is to cause what is known as "The Day of Awakening" on Earth. To this end, he has executed several plans, both by proxy: an attempted infiltration of O’Neil Tech by assistant Viral; and the successful deactivation of the Terran Defense Grid (by mercenary Torbin Zixx), which allowed him to smuggle his ship to Earth. Given the turtles (incidental) involvement in both plans, he has concluded that they know of The Day of Awakening, and has taken measures to stop them. He stole some of their DNA and created the Dark Turtles. Upon realizing that the sun's presence made it impossible to enable The Day of Awakening on Earth, he has undertaken steps to rectify the situation. Using stolen plans for Cody Jones' Time Window (obtained from Darius Dun), apparently to use it to send the planet to an unspecified time period but such an attempt caused time ruptures all over. This plot was eventually discovered by the turtles, who destroyed his Time Window which also destroyed his lair. However, the Dread Lord had survived but there were fewKanabo gene seeds left and he was weakened by sunlight. He took his ship to another crater on the moon where he began plotting his revenge. On the Day of Awakening, he took over Moonbase Bishop and all its inhabitants as new drones. When the Turtles and President Bishop arrived and had to surrender, Sh'Okanabo revealed his plans to use the Earth defense grid to permanently put the planet in eternal darkness. However, Cody and Serling busted them free and they separate. Cody and Bishop went to stop Viral from darkening Earth, while Raph and Don went to open the Moonbase solar shields while the others dealt with Sh'Okanabo. The plan went off without a hitch and all those infected were reverted to normal. Sh'Okanabo, though weakened, made one last lash at the Turtles but Raph threw a solar grenade directly into his mouth, causing him to explode, leaving behind his gooey remains. Episodes Sh’Okanabo has appeared in the following episodes: # Home Invasion # Bishop to Knight # Night of Sk'Okanabo! # The Freaks Come Out At Night # Bad Blood # The Gaminator # Timing is Everything # The Day of Awakening Trivia * Sh'Okanabo shares some similarities with 1987 series villain Lord Dregg; both are villains that come to Earth to conquer it, ruthless in their conquest, among some other similarities, but the differences are that Sh'Okanabo was believed to be a myth, whereas Lord Dregg was noticed and believed to be benevolent. * Sh'Okanabo's shoulderpads resembles the Shredder's. * It could be debated that Sh'Okanabo was the Shredder of Fast Forward. Category:TMNT Universe Category:Criminals Category:Army of Darkness Category:Big Bad Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Political Leaders Category:Liquification Category:Scientists